The Bad Rug
by princesspriscillamaxwell
Summary: [[COMPLETE]] Heero is punished for getting into trouble at school. Find out what happens when Duo comes along.


Disclaimer: Please do not sue. I have no money. I spent it fixing my computer so I could write this fic. I do not own any of the gundam pilots. Don't even bother trying to sue.  
  
Please do not steal any of my ideas. I worked long and hard on it. Please read and review. It's the only way I can make this fic/series better. Want to post it somewhere? Be my guest. But please tell me where by emailing me.  
  
Sister Helen helped the children take off their coats as they entered the classroom. She watched as they them as they took out their pencil cases and place them on their tables. Sister Helen did a quick headcount as she walked towards the teacher's desk. One person was missing or perhaps late. She decided she would mark the roll later.  
  
A little girl dressed in a puffy pink dress skipped happily over to Heero's desk and sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Heero!" she said and smiled.  
  
Heero turned his gaze from her to the table.  
  
"Go away Relena. You know that is Duo's seat."  
  
Relena knew very well that this was indeed Duo's seat but she really wanted to sit next to Heero. She had always wanted to sit next to him. Relena thought hard, her childish face screwed itself up causing soft lines to form in her concentration. Finally she came up with an idea.  
  
"We can do a seat swap!" she piped. "Duo can sit where I used to sit and I'll sit here next to you."  
  
Heero blinked. He really didn't like the sound of that idea.  
  
"Relena, that's Duo seat. It means that this is where Duo will sit so why don't you go back to where you came from?" Heero pointed in the direction of an empty chair next to the open window. Relena mistook this as a sign from Heero telling her to go jump. She immediately burst into tears drawing Sister Helen's attention to the pair.  
  
"Relena, what's wrong?"  
  
"Heero told me to jump out the window." She sobbed. "When all I wanted was to sit here for the day."  
  
Sister Helen looked at Heero. "Heero that wasn't a very nice thing to say. As your punishment I want you to sit in the corner on the rug."  
  
"But I-" started Heero.  
  
"No buts. Go sit there now."  
  
Heero hung his head. 'Stupid Relena.' He thought as he made his way towards the rug and sat down. Not long after Sister Helen began lessons.  
  
"Today we will learn about the letter L. L is for lesson. L is for learning. Can anybody else tell me what L is for?"  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
Sister Helen tried again. "L is for lion. L is for-"  
  
"LATE! I'm late again!" said Duo loudly as he rushed into the classroom. "Sorry for being late Sister Helen. Please forgive me."  
  
Sister Helen smiled. "You are forgiven Duo. Please take your seat and open up your book to the letter L."  
  
Duo turned and was about to walk to his seat when he saw Heero looking all sad and lonely in the corner.  
  
"Heero!" Cried Duo. "What are you doing there? You never do anything bad!" He rushed up to Heero and hugged him.  
  
"Duo go back to your seat." Sister Helen said as sternly as she could.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and stood at his full height (which is less than a metre at his age).  
  
"No. Heero didn't do anything bad. He never does anything bad. If he has to sit on the bad rug then I sit here with him." He looked fiercely at the class. "Nobody hurts my Heero."  
  
Hilde stood up from her seat. "I agree Sister Helen. Heero didn't do anything wrong. He shouldn't be punished." And with that said she walked over and plonked herself on the rug next to Duo.  
  
"I agree with what Hilde said." Came Quatre's voice. He got up and started walking to the rug. Trowa shrugged and followed and soon two more people joined the three that were already on the rug.  
  
Sister Helen watched as her students followed one by one to sit on the very small rug until Relena was the only one sitting in a chair.  
  
Seeing that Relena was now left all alone Heero gave Duo a tiny smile. "Thank you." He said. "For making me feel better."  
  
Duo leaned in and gave him another hug. "No problem. Its what friends are for." 


End file.
